The Tale of James E Falcous
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is about James E. Falcous, Hogwarts' new AniMagi Wizard...


The Tale of James E. Falcous  
  
Note: A new teacher has just entered into Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is rather unique from the others. This story happens after "Young Wizards". I hope you enjoy this Harry Potter fan-fiction.  
  
"I'm not insane, I'm just unique."—One of my favorite quotes from a T- shirt.  
  
"Dare to dream, and reach beyond the stars. For you never know what you can do unless you really try."—Unknown  
  
Chapter 1—The Welcomed Newcomer  
  
It had been a grueling year of studies for the students and they were more than happy to be on vacation for a while, but as most children know, vacation becomes boring after a while. The students longed to return to Hogwarts to begin another year. The usual students and teachers had returned, but a new teacher had appeared, extremely delighted to finally be in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Everyone noted that on his shoulder was a very adorable brown bat named Barry. That was his pet, and he was a darling one at that.  
  
The newcomer was dressed in a royal purple robe, and his long hair was a very lovely shade of goldenrod. His eyes were as dark as coal. That was the only human aspect about him though, besides his name, James Eli Falcous. He had breathtaking wings behind him, furled neatly. They were tan, brown and white, just like a falcon's wings. Professor Lupin's ears perked as he heard the brush of wings upon the marble floor, and then he saw James. "Another AniMangus ? But, that's impossible...", he thought to himself with conflicting emotions. He didn't know whether he should be pleased with James' arrival or perturbed at the looming aspect that this youngster could in fact become the next Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. But, that was very unlikely. Lupin laughed at his own folly. How could he be so paranoid ? After all, it would be nice to get to know this young lad. He seemed to be very kind, and very interesting.  
  
Severus looked at his wife, then at his two children. He then turned his gaze to the newcomer, and noted everyone's interest in him. Unlike the old tendency he had to become jealous, he wanted to get to know James. Maybe James could teach him how to transform into an Eagle, or perhaps a Phoenix. "Now, that would be something to see !", Snape thought to himself. Rosemary looked at her husband, noticing that power-hungry glint in his eyes. She hadn't seen that glint in a long time. "Severus...", she began, gently stroking his hand. "Yes, my Rose ?", he questioned, bringing one finger up to trace her delicate lips. "You're not thinking of asking the new AniMangus to teach you how to transfigure yourself...Are you ?" , she asked, a little sternly. Severus didn't look directly at her, for her eyes were so incredibly beautiful. "Um, no...No, definitely not, my Luv.", he answered, with conviction. "I certainly hope not.", she replied, relieved, and kissed him lovingly. His arms went limp for a brief moment, and he regained his self-composure. "Mustn't allow my thoughts to think of only self-betterment. I am already whom I want to be...My beloved has brought the best out in me. I can't just allow myself to be seduced by the prospect of having the ability to transfigure myself...Can I ? No. Heaven forbid. I mustn't. I must bring my mind to more...important matters. My children look up to me, my wife adores me and would sacrifice herself for me. I cannot relapse...I cannot...", Severus said to himself, growing quite pale and beginning to sweat. Rosemary didn't really know what was wrong with her dear Raven, but she continued stroking his hand to calm him. She even called on her faithful cat, Ariel to sit in his lap and gently nuzzle against his chest to soothe his nerves. And Ariel was what finally calmed him.  
  
Chapter 2—Call to Attention at the Grand Feast  
  
Albus Dumbledore had stood up to begin a speech for the newest Professor in Hogwarts. "This is as many already know, James Falcous, who will be assisting Professor Lupin and who will also be in charge of teaching Transfiguration.", Dumbledore declared, with a gentle grin. James smiled brightly, blushing slightly. Barry hid his face bashfully, and there was a general laughter that followed. "I am very humbled Sir. I hope that I do not fail you in my allotted task.", James replied, happily. Everyone applauded. Lupin was bowled over. He couldn't believe that this newcomer had been selected as his own Assistant. Lupin thought he had a lot of good luck, since he was certain many other Professors wanted to have James assist them as well. But, James was reputed to be a tremendous philosopher, a perfect candidate for an Assistant of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.  
  
Chapter 3—Overcoming Temptation  
  
James became quick friends with the professors of Hogwarts and the students simply adored him. He and Remus Lupin made a spectacular team, and James, despite all the attention, was able to keep his wholesome and humble reproaches to all the attention and compliments from the teachers. James even found a special noble-lady to love. Her name was Layla Wraith, a fellow Ravenclaw Professor. Despite her title, she was not dark, grim, morbid or frightening. She was hauntingly beautiful, with lovely, luscious raven hair, orange cat-like eyes, and the head Professor of Teleporting and The History and Contact of Apparitions. She was unbelievable, especially in the way she handled her work. She had a very contagious optimistic flair about herself, which made her remarkably attractive. James found himself wrapped in her "spell", which wasn't a spell at all, just typical infatuation. But, the two were able to meet with one another and begin courting. James could only hope his love for this lovely Professor of the Metaphysical Arts would learn how much he really cared about her.  
  
Severus chuckled at one of James' jokes. James had a stack of books with him in preparation for a new year of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Sev, do you know the Metaphysical Arts Professor, Layla ?", he questioned, with a charming glint in his eyes. "In fact, I have met her. She's quite fascinating if I do say so myself. She has made a friendship with my lovely Rose.", Severus said, grinning. "You don't say ! Well, that doesn't surprise me, Sev. Your wife is quite enchanting.", James chuckled. Severus couldn't help but blush at that compliment. Severus held his stack of books close to his chest. There were so many they nearly fell over. James was having problems keeping his large books together. Suddenly, his boot was caught on his sorcerer's robe and he lost his balance. Books went everywhere. "Oh, heavens !", Severus said, hoping James was alright. "Don't worry, I didn't land on any books, so fortunately, I am not broken, nor are the books.", James said, with a lighthearted laugh. Severus' mahogany eyes saw James' falcon-like wings, furled so perfectly. They were simply unbelievable. A malicious thought entered Severus' mind, a thought such as that hadn't been in his mind since he was under the influence of the Death Eaters. "Oh good Lord...No !", he thought to himself, wincing. He knew that he was no longer on the side of the Death Eaters, but having a thought such as this was terrifying, since he knew he could do it if he so desired. He wanted to take James' ability away from him, only heavens know what would happen to James if his powers were taken from him. It is said that when a wizard loses their abilities they live a half-life, and can be easily swayed to the side of the Death Eaters to live in an existence of eternal darkness. Severus shuddered in distaste at the thought. He knew that somehow Lord Voldemort was trying to sway him back to his side, somehow...someway. But, Severus was stronger than that. Severus knew that the side of evil would never triumph, and goodness was the most wonderful aspect of Wizardry and even Muggle existence. Such a tremendous power could not be denied. Severus fought back, focusing as hard as he possibly could. "Lord Voldemort, I know what you are trying to do. And it shan't work. I will not strike down my own friend. That, is betrayal, and I am not a spineless weakling like yourself. You have a half life, living like a parasite. That is no life at all to be lived ! Leave me be, cretin ! Find your symbiont somewhere else !", he yelled, collapsing onto his knees. "Sev ! Sev, my goodness...Are you quite alright ?", James asked, helping his friend up. "Yes. I am myself again. Evil tried to seduce me, but it has lost its grasp upon me. My family, and my friends have been my salvation.", he said, a gentle look in his eyes, and a soft smile. James smiled and couldn't help but hug Severus. "Thank God you are safe.", James said in a hushed whisper. "Indeed. Now, let's gather these tomes with us and get to studying.", Severus said, chuckling melodiously in that deep milky tone of his. "Yes, let's and straight away !", James said, quickly gathering up the heavy books. The two then headed towards the Library and then studied over their new literature for the arriving year.  
  
Chapter 4—Returning From Summer Vacation  
  
James had returned, happily married to Layla. She was due to be expecting a new baby boy or girl sometime in the winter of the month, so you can imagine the excitement at Hogwarts. Everyone was talking about it, congratulating the two on their blissful marriage and the blessing to come of the new baby's arrival in November.  
  
Summer vacation had been spectacular for all, but as usual, every student was pleased to be returning to Hogwarts. The Professors too, were happy to see new students and old students returning. Preparations had to be made for the new year's curriculum and of course the usual Sorting. Quidditch was actually won once by Hufflepuff for the first time during the last year, and they were hoping that lady luck would be smiling upon them again. They didn't want to be called yellow-bellies again by some crueler students who thought yellow was quite becoming of their character. That was not so, although they didn't play Quidditch very well, but that was only because they didn't have talented players like the other Houses did. But, this year they had Adele Whitely on the team, and she was an incredible Guarder. She had been a Beater before, and she was quite a Beater as well, but her real talent was Guarding.  
  
Epilogue   
  
As the year came to a start, there was a lot of hustle and bustle in Hogwarts. There was never a dull moment. The First Year students were amazed at everything they saw, and grew to love their Houses and Professors as family. It was the same old story again and again as you have heard. But, one thing is for certain. Lord Voldemort never tempted Severus to join the side of the Death Eaters again, knowing how futile it would be. He never realized how powerful he was. He was enraged that a fellow follower of the Death Eaters was now a formidable foe. But it was no matter. He would someday return, with his powers of darkness restored. For the time being, he was helpless, living a half-life, drinking the vital unicorn blood. But, even if he did return, he would not win the battle, for the Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts would unite and defeat him forever. That is why the power of love overcomes all, since it is inherently good. On that, I know there is no doubt in my mind. All that is darkness fades in its pure light, and shadows dissipate. Love is even more powerful than death itself, since love can outshine even the darkest night.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt January 4, 2002 


End file.
